


Grace and Guile

by DraceDomino



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Demons, Desire, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flirting, Futanari, Gangbang, Masturbation, Romance, Snowballing, Spying, The Fade, Threesome - F/F/Other, story of discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: As Grey Warden Solona begins her adventure to stop the Blight, she explores not just Thedas but her own sexuality. A series of adventures lie within as she learns about herself and the very depths of desire. In this ongoing story Solona will find herself in heated passion with her crush Leliana, not to mention many, many others.





	1. Chapter 1

Grace and Guile  
Chapter One: Leliana’s Alone Time  
-By Drace Domino

To say that Solona Amell was naive would be an understatement, but there were far worse things in Thedas than a mage that saw the world through fresh eyes. It was almost laughable to think that there were those in the world that could imagine any mage, even one as sweet and kind as Solona, could hold the potential for demonic taint. As she pattered her way back to camp with rapid footsteps, half-tripping and stumbling her way across downed branches and patches of leaves, her haste could’ve easily been mistaken as a flight from something menacing. The sweat on her brow, the flush of color in her cheeks, even the desperate gasps of breath she made as she rushed her way through the woods suggested that something was in hot pursuit of her. Was it a bear? The Marabi of Loghain’s army? Or perhaps the demonic pull of the Fade, from which no mage could ever truly run from?

In reality, she wasn’t running from anything. But she was running towards something that frightened her far worse.

Solona didn’t return to camp so much as trip over the edges of her robe and spin right into it. The mage gasped and tumbled with a wild twist, clutching her rucksack close and protective to her chest as she did so. The noise of her crashing through the brush and the sounds of her sudden whimpers and squeaks was enough to draw the attention of her group, though admittedly at first most of them simply suspected they were under attack by a horde of armed mice. The sound was certainly the same.

Near the very edge of the camp the two dwarves Sandal and Bodahn looked up from their supplies, catching sight of the young human woman once again making a bit of a silly child of herself. Bodahn couldn’t help but give a small smile when he saw the young woman start to collect herself and get back up, casting a short gaze in the direction of his adopted son. These people had been kind enough to let him travel alongside them, and it was good to know that if anything were to happen to him, Sandal would fall into the care of people that were good of heart. If...perhaps not the best when it came to travelling in the woods.

With far less regard the Witch of the Wilds sneered at the sudden display, continuing to lurk just over a slowly boiling cookpot. Morrigan’s glare was as piercing and cold as the woman herself, and not for a second did she even consider standing and rushing to the young woman’s aide. There was no greater testament to the fact that raising a mage in the Circle was akin to declawing a cat than Solona Amell; at least by Morrigan’s estimations. The difference between the two of them was immense, and it seemed unlikely that the Apostate and Circle magi would ever reach a common ground.

As Solona continued to stand up, still riddled with excitement and clutching her rucksack close, she managed to step again on the edge of her robe and spin right back down to the ground. Another gasp and another squeak, and another silent bid for one of her companions to help the poor girl.

Alistair certainly would’ve, if he had the chance. That sort of chivalry suited him just fine for better or worse, and rushing to help Solona up to her feet was just the sort of dashing dogoodery that the young man attested to live his life by! Unfortunately, at about that moment he was pinned by the powerful Mabari warhound that he had been playfully wrestling with for the past ten minutes. Playing with the great lovable beast was one of the few joys the otherwise light hearted Alistair had known since the battle of Ostagar, and considering the sheer weight and strength of the hound a playful wrestling match wasn’t something that someone quickly pulled themselves away from.

...or was even wise to begin in the first place.

But who would help Solona Amell up? She was running out of allies, and it was clear that she was in a losing battle with her robes.

The sound of a rocky grinding noise suggested the head of the mighty golem slowly looking over; body otherwise completely stoic and motionless as it stood several dozen feet away from the others. Shale had a tendency to move as little as possible when it was at camp, though it was a decision born less from a desire to spare its travelling companions the noise of its heavy footsteps than it was to lure simple-minded birds to land on it. It wasn’t rare to hear a sudden panicked squawking followed by dark, gravelly laughter. Shale’s reaction to the mage tumbling to the ground not once but twice was just as predictable, and the mighty golem would’ve been amused if it wasn’t so utterly baffled that someone just like the mage had caused it such trouble in the past.

“It is the clumsiest thing I have ever seen.” The golem spoke up in a dismissive and crass tone, brow narrowing against glowing and menacing eyes. “Perhaps next time it should pitch itself right into a pile of its beast’s leavings, at least then the smell would warn everyone of its approach.” A brief, but noted pause. “...more than it already does.”

“Shale! I cannot believe how rude you are! You’re like the loudest magpie at the Chantry, squak squak squawking!” It was a particularly harsh and personal criticism towards the mighty golem, but it came carried on the wings of one of the sweetest voices Solona had ever heard. And sure enough, the woman that spoke it was already rushing to the mage’s aid, concern lining her brow and her sweet features turning to face her. In that instant the embarrassment over stumbling over her robes quickly faded, the chiding from the golem was completely forgotten, and Solona’s eyes fell on the prettiest sight that existed out of the Fade.

Leliana. A recent addition to Solona’s crew, but the most charming by a large margin. When the redheaded Lay Sister offered to come with them, both Alistair and Morrigan had been against it. She was crazy, they said! What sort of a woman actually thought the Maker would give her a vision to follow a couple of Grey Wardens around? Crazy or not, Solona had been on board almost immediately. From the fair features and beautiful Orlesian accent, to the soft locks of red hair that framed the Lay Sister’s face...Solona had simply never seen anyone like her ever before. Charming and sweet and utterly comfortable in her own skin, sweeping not only through the battlefield but through day to day life with a boundless grace. The stories and song were an enticing thing to a woman that had spent so much of her life in the Circle, and the kindness that Leliana showed in every motion made it impossible to resist her.

It was that kindness now that guided Leliana’s hands as she alone stepped forward, moving to help Solona to her feet. She bent down and helped the mage untangle her legs from her robes before moving her hands forward to hold her shoulders, steadying her with a firm grip and giving her a sweet smile as incentive to continue upward. Solona was already fiercely blushing by the time she managed to get herself there, a blush setting underneath a line of soft freckles and just underneath a mop of slightly dishevelled short black hair.

“T...Thank you, Leliana.” She stammered, and bit down briefly on her bottom lip. “I, uh...must have tripped over a stick or something.”

“A stick, yes?” Leliana quirked a teasing brow, and cast her eyes towards the ground to offer the mage a moment of relief. A moment to avoid the piercing gaze of a dutiful and charming Lay Sister. “You ought to be careful, you know. None of us are quite so important as you are, if my vision is to be believed.” When she gazed back at her friend she offered a thoughtful glance, while one hand drifted up toward her own lips. “Look at you. Such an adorable little mess.”

Solona more or less froze in place while she watched the Lay Sister lick her own thumb and reach forward to help clean a spot of dirt from the mage’s cheek. A few soft strikes brought a layer of moisture to Solona’s flesh that made her tremble in her boots, her lips tightening as she allowed her hands to lock even tighter on the hanging straps of her rucksack. Leliana cleaned her up in an almost motherly fashion before speaking again, and when she did it was with the same playful tone that Solona had come to hear at night within the realms of her deepest, fondest dreams.

“There you are. Proper enough to be presented in front of every court in Orlais.” She chuckled sweetly, tilting her head as she did so. “Not that I would ever take you there. I think you’d find it dreadfully boring.”

“Oh, uh...I’m sure it wouldn’t be!” Solona stammered, the blush still lining her cheeks. “I mean, not if you and I were...if you took me there and we were there together and I could look at y--HEY I FOUND SOMETHING FOR YOU.” The Grey Warden, the potential hero of all of Ferelden, blurted out like a stunned teenager when she realized just how close she was to saying too much. All of the sheltered Circle nonsense was more apparent in Solona than it was in most, and the mage moved a hand down and pulled at Leliana’s elbow as she started to move away from the camp. Just a dozen or so feet away for the others to lose interest in watching; for Morrigan to no longer be able to lurk within the fringes of her vision or for Shale to openly stare, unflinching and unblinking with that “I would like to crush you” expression on its face. It was there at the fringes of the camp that Solona finally released her grip and turned to Leliana anew, her hands moving to open up her rucksack.

“I saw this, and I remembered what it’s called, and I thought...well…” She began, dipping her fingers carefully within the bag to scoop underneath the delicate white petals of a sweet smelling flower. When she brought it out of the bag Leliana’s eyes almost instantly lit up, and the expression of delight that spread on the Lay Sister’s face was enough to make the mage practically melt.

“Andraste’s Grace!” The young woman beamed, and her own delicate fingers moved to take the single flower from her friend. Without a moment of hesitation she drew her nose against it and pulled in a long breath, eyes closing and a satisfied noise echoing from deep within her throat. Solona simply stared; eyes wide and cheeks an even more vibrant red than usual as the Lay Sister enjoyed the impromptu gift. The red locks framing Leliana’s cheeks worked well with the soft white petals pressed against her now, making her look even more beautiful and enchanting...if that was even possible. When Leliana finished her draught of the flower’s scent she swiftly leaned forward, and without and trace of shame or hesitation pressed a tender, light kiss against Solona’s cheek.

“Just a little one for such a sweet gift, yes?” She asked, her finger moving to tap that same spot she kissed. “Surely Grey Wardens don’t have any rules about getting kisses from pretty girls.”

“Wu...wuh...I don’t...know…” The predictable response from Solona was enough to make Leliana giggle, until the mage unexpectedly cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted quite awkwardly across the camp. “HEY ALISTAIR!”

“What?!”

“CAN GREY WARDENS GET KISSES FROM PRETTY GIRLS?!” Never had she sounded so utterly and completely invested in a ruling.

“I think the only thing we’re not allowed to kiss is Darkspawn!” Came the call back, with a quick addendum. “And even then I think it’s okay if they’re really, really, really pretty!”

The entire exchange had been enough to ruin the moment, but only in the most innocent and sweet of ways possible. By the time Solona looked back to express that she had investigated that pressing question, Leliana was giggling as if she had been told the most delightful joke she had ever heard. Her laughter turned out to be infectious even though Solona’s sweet and naive nature was the source, and by the time the Lay Sister had turned on a heel cradling her flower once more the mage was left with a light air about her. Sure, the moment had been awkward...but it was hard to feel bad when Leliana had handled it so sweetly. By the time Solona returned to camp to speak with the rest of her group she was left feeling nothing but content and happy, even if her hand did idle near her cheek more than a few times to brush her digits along a spot that had been recently blessed by a tender kiss.

\--

It was hours later that Solona woke up; jerking upright at the sound of a deafening thud. When she lifted herself up she looked just a few feet off to the side, where a slow scraping noise was complimenting the sight of Shale rubbing the sole of its foot against a large, flat rock. There were feathers and blood that told a story, but not nearly as clear of one as the satisfied smirk on Shale’s face.

“Shale…” Solona fought back a yawn, wincing and squinting against the darkness of camp. “You’re not a good lookout if you keep waking me up. This is the third time this week.”

“It was the bird that woke it up. Not me.” Shale’s low voice was just as gravely and dismissive as ever, and it gestured to the rest of the dozing group. From the Mabari hound curled up at Alistair’s feet to even Morrigan within her tent, and the two dwarves at the far edge of the campline. Shale reset itself into a stoic position, head tilting towards the mage with the same heavy scowl set against stone features. “It never wakes up when there are no birds. Even if I’m mere seconds away from making the decision to crush its head.”

“...we’re going back to regular sleep shifts.” Solona blinked, her expression flat as she regarded the golem. Her eyes darted from side to side to ensure that all of her friends were near at hand, but it didn’t take long before she noticed a critical member of her crew was missing. She began to rise from her sleeping bag with her brow raising in worry, her voice carrying out with shock and fear. “Shale! Shale, where’s Leliana?! She’s not here!”

“It went to the nearby lake to get clean.” Shale responded curtly, without a trace of the same concern that Solona spoke with. “Frankly I believe it’s the only one here that has any regard for others. The stench of all of you fleshy things is simply unbearable.”

“...Shale, do you actually breathe?”

“No. But what does that have anything to do with it?”

Solona merely rolled her eyes, and quickly slipped out of her sleeping bag before heading off after Leliana. She pulled her feet into her boots and grabbed a thicker robe to keep her warm against the cold night air, heading to the freshwater lake that the group had come across while looking for camp. It wasn’t far off and when they had stopped by earlier the group had noted that it was unusually warm; likely the result of an underwater fissure that was helping to keep it a comfortable temperature. The idea of stopping into it for a bath had entered Solona’s mind almost instantly when they came across it, but it seemed that Leliana had beaten her to the punch that evening. As Solona made her way through the lightly wooded area to the point that the campfire’s dwindling light finally faded she could soon hear the sound of splashing water, and beyond that the tiny spark of a lantern that had been brought by the Lay Sister to that secluded spot in question. Moving swiftly but quietly Solona made her way to the woodline just around the edge of the lake, and her eyes went wide at the beautiful sight that she managed to take in.

It was Leliana for sure, though it was unlike Solona had ever seen her. Those Chantry robes had been cast aside in favor of more of that beautiful cream colored flesh; exposed shoulders and a slender back with a few tiny scars that marked her frame. By the time Solona made her way to the lake the Lay Sister was waist-deep in the lake with her back turned, and a gentle humming was carrying along her voice in a content and solitary splendor. The noise of fingers and feet sweeping through the water helped supplement the sound of Leliana’s tune, and the moonlight from far above shimmered over the water and added to the dull glow of the woman’s lantern. It was about as beautiful a moment as Solona had ever witnessed, the very sort of thing she used to read about at the Circle while dreaming of a life that was more exciting than the one she knew.

Adventures, dragons, gorgeous maidens with copper hair and a sweet voice...she had spent her childhood reading about them and wondering what it would be like to experience such a life. To travel beyond the walls of the Circle, to experience friendship and romance with people other than mages. The life of a young Circle mage was a sheltered one indeed, and now as she walked the life of a Grey Warden so many possibilities had come into her life. One such possibility was there, spooning water across her shoulders to allow it to dance down her slender back, and the mere sight of her was enough to make Solona’s throat go tight and her heart to immediately race. She kept low and quiet and chewed on her bottom lip in the same nervous way that she had developed, and in that very moment she was every bit the shy girl she was ten years ago when she first realized her weakness for other women.

Only Leliana was no Fera; the redheaded elf that had gotten her into trouble all through her teenage years. No...Leliana was so, so much more. The humming that continued from the lake was enough to help soothe the racing heart and panicked breathing of the Warden, calming her enough that she could continue to rest there behind the bushes and allow her eyes to continue wandering. They drifted from the surface of the water up Leliana’s back, tracing the same lines the fallen droplets drew, and finally she let her gaze flicker up back to Leliana’s head. When the Lay Sister began to turn in the water Solona was quick to dart down to avoid detection, terrified of ruining the moment and stealing from herself the chance to see true beauty in the most pure of forms.

The gentle noise of Leliana’s hum continued as the Lay Sister bathed herself, and as she turned around her naked upper half was fully exposed to the mage’s sight. Beautiful breasts set against her lovely chest; modest but pert and perky with nipples that were glistening from the water of the lake. Her chest was every bit as glorious as Solona had imagined it, and it was with great delight that the mage watched while Leliana moved her hands over those breasts, fingers curling to flick against those nipples. When she saw the Lay Sister tease them, twist them, even give them a pair of gentle pinches...she fully realized just what she had stumbled across. It wasn’t a mere bath that the young woman had found, it was something far more intimate and sensual. One of Leliana’s hands continued to tease along her nipples while the other drifted underneath the surface of the water, and an expression crossed her face that made it clear that her fingers found a spot of joy. Eyes closed and lips parted, and the song that the Lay Sister was humming was interrupted and replaced by a long moan that was just as melodic.

From her hiding spot in the bushes, Solona just watched in an utterly transfixed state. It didn’t matter that her knees hurt from kneeling or that a few thorns were pricking her in the side, or that she was fairly certain that a twig was poking her squarely in the ass. Hell, she could’ve been kneeling in a snake pit filled with angry hornets and she likely would’ve opted to stay right where she was. Who wouldn’t?! With someone as beautiful and pristine as Leliana caressing her own breasts, fondling herself underneath the water, and making those sweet, sweet sounds?! Solona gave a heavy swallow, and whispered a tiny prayer to the Maker made of nothing more than hushed breaths. If this was her reward for pledging to end the Blight and save Ferelden from Darkspawn, it was a worthwhile reward indeed.

Leliana’s movements were fluid and graceful, even as the Lay Sister backpedaled within the water. She found a spot to rest her flawless rear against a smooth flat stone that was just out of the water, and when she brought herself up it gave Solona even more to ravenously feast her eyes on. A perfect pink slit with the tiniest patch of red hair nestled above it, legs that were shimmering and wet in the moonlight, and two fingers that were pressed against a seam that Solona desperately wanted to feel against her mouth. Leliana had brought herself out of the water as if her pure purpose was to show off her naked frame, one leg dripping into the water at the knee while the other stretched out, a bare foot bracing on a nearby stone to ensure that she was properly spread. And then, with her lips parted full and wide, the Lay Sister spoke out into the night.

“Oh yes, there...right there, you sweet thing…” Her eyes continued to remain closed as she spoke, her accent carrying in a hushed and delicate whisper that was laced with no small amount of passion. Her words came with a steady rocking of her hips into her touch, and it was clear that she was envisioning someone or something teasing along her folds. Those skilled fingers of hers, adept at picking locks of both metal and flesh, were in that moment a mere stand-in for someone that was lurking on the fringes of Leliana’s imagination.

And that fact played absolute havoc on Solona’s own imagination. Her mind was afire with thoughts and wonderings, spinning in a dozen directions at once. Just what did a flawless marvel like Leliana think about when she fingered herself lakeside? What could a creature that was so beautiful possibly imagine to bring herself pleasure? Solona was instantly curious, ravenously desperate for answers, and obscenely jealous of whoever it was within Leliana’s thoughts. Was it Alistair? Morrigan? Shale?!

“...I swear if it’s Shale I’m going to be so fucking upset…” Solona whispered to herself, and went right back to biting at her bottom lip. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Leliana’s naked flawless figure rock back and forth, studying the roll of those breasts and the gyration of those hips. Fingers moved back and forth over folds that desperately needed to be properly serviced, but even if Solona had the boldness to offer she doubted she could be the one to do it. After all, she was just a sheltered mage that had been hopelessly crushing on the Lay Sister since the day they met. Leliana was a pure bit of light in an otherwise dark and menacing world. What possible joy could such a creature find in a Circle refugee?

Whatever it was that was drifting into Leliana’s thoughts, she was certainly enjoying pretending they were there alongside her. Whether it was licks and fingers or something more substantial and thick, she was giving it quite the gripping within the fantasy that was playing out inside her head. Her bare rear lifted and bucked against her digits with steady regularity now, water rolling from every lovely curve of her body while those fingers hooked inside of her. When she drew near her orgasm her voice broke out once more amidst a litany of moans, moans that were so hungry and lewd and loud that Solona was worried that it would attract the attention of the others.

“Maker’s breath…!” Leliana shuddered, her thighs beginning to twitch as a glorious orgasm began to creep across her. “You’re...You’re so wonderful! Such a glory! I’m almost...almost...ahh!”

Every sway of her body, every breath from her throat, it was all offering quite the show. And when her orgasm rushed against her it was no different. From her hiding spot Solona froze in place, her eyes as wide as saucers as the scene unfolded. Leliana’s flawless body arched and shuddered and shivered, and around the edges of her fingers the young woman had a squirting orgasm that sent an arc of nectar through the air right into the lake below. The splashing was the sweetest lewdest music that Solona had ever heard, and the brief flicker of dancing liquid through the air would be a sight that she would see in every dream that was worth remembering. The sweat lining on Solona’s brow was heavy and thick to match the level of stress going through her beautiful young frame, and just when she thought the evening could grow no more staggering and profound that devious, enchanting Lay Sister did something truly mischievous.

While she was breathing heavy, the lake’s water at the line of her breasts and her face practically glowing with satisfaction, she stretched a hand off to the side. As Solona watched from the shadows Leliana drew forth a beautiful white flower, and drunk in a long, sweet scent of it before openly whispering just loud enough for anyone nearby to hear.

“...your mouth is always so sweet to me, Miss Amell…” She offered to the darkness, and allowed the flower to tease down the center of her chest. Still playing it up as if nobody was watching, at that point it was all too apparent that the Lay Sister knew she was underneath the gaze of an interloper. At least, apparent to anyone that didn’t possess Solona’s practically oblivious state of naivety. More words dripped from Leliana’s tongue, sighing contently and offering sage advice in the form of gentle narration. “Ahh...what a lovely distraction. But I should probably get dried off and go back to bed before someone catches me.”

The simple translation was that she knew someone was watching, and she was not-so-subtly telling them that the show was over. When Solona heard as much she had a predictable moment of panic, and darted straight back through the woods with the sort of calamitous noise that one might expect. Snagged robes, stumbling footsteps, even a curse or two. Leliana heard it all, and it only made her giggle even softer to herself. By the time the mage had made it back to camp the Lay Sister was already out of the lake and getting dressed again; slipping into a pair of smallclothes and drying off her lovely frame. There was a glow to the girl as she made her way back to camp, stopping to cover up the very obvious tracks that her dear Solona left on the way back. After all, it wouldn’t do if they were interrupted in the middle of the night by a hunting party.

As she covered up the tracks and allowed more thoughts of that delightful mage to drift in her mind, Leliana found a heavy blush rushing over her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had found someone she wanted to protect, and though the fear of such a connection was deeply rooted inside of her it was rapidly losing a battle against her more pure and hopeful heart.

If Solona Amell was truly as genuine, tender, and adorably hapless as she seemed to be, Leliana was already in love. But it never paid to be quite so upfront about things.

At least, not without a bit of teasing first.

The End.


	2. Desire's Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the events of the Circle Tower, Solona and Leliana are pulled into the Fade and made as the objects of sport for a Desire demon. All of these wonderful things that the demon is showing them...they can't be real, can they?

Grace and Guile  
Chapter Two: Desire’s Demands  
-by Drace Domino

Solona Amell had never wanted to return to the Circle, but there she stood on the very top floor revisiting one of the most terrifying moments of her entire life. In order to prove that she had what it took to be a proper mage Solona had been forced into the Fade to fend for herself, and after that life or death trial she had always carried with her a deep, spiteful fear of the place of dreams. Any mage that was worth their salt knew that the Fade was nothing to be tampered with, and yet the veil had been torn here with the danger spilling out and swirling all around.

A desire demon; one of the most dangerous and seductive forces of the Fade was here...and when she had retreated back to her own realm she had not gone alone. Solona and her dear, dear friend Leliana had been swept into the ether right along with her, and now the air was a thick miasma of yellow fog and each noise and sound echoed with the reverberation of hollow, distant moans. The sights of the Circle’s top floor had faded into that sickeningly dense cloud that permeated the entire Fade, and with but a flick of a demon’s will her reality had been twisted, manipulated, even shattered.

“S...Solona, what’s going on?!” It was Leliana’s voice, and the beautiful Orlesian rogue sounded truly terrified. As she stepped closer to Solona the young woman moved for the mage’s hand, interlocking their fingers and trying desperately to stay close. Though when her head turned to the side in the hope of finding answers, Solona herself had none to give. “Solona? What do we do? I think...I think we’re-”

“We’re in the Fade, Leliana.” Solona nodded and confirmed her friend’s suspicions, turning first to face Leliana head-on. Her hand broke away from Leliana’s grip so she could hold her by the shoulders, keeping their eyes matched and focused as she leaned in close. She spoke clear and calmly despite the fear shivering across her, for this was no longer a matter of her own safety or sanity, it was one of Leliana’s. “Leliana, listen to me. You have to stay calm. You cannot let your emotions control you. You have to question everything. You have to-”

“You have to...kiss me, Solona.” Leliana blurted out, suddenly looking weary and whimpering. Her brow bent in and her lips parted, looking as delicious as they had ever looked. She coiled her hands against Solona’s collar and leaned in close, teasing her mouth near the mage’s own as she spoke in a gentle and coaxing whisper. “Solona, kiss me and I know we’ll be all right…”

“Leliana, wha---no! No, get back!” Solona’s voice finally rose up, her eyes flashing with anger and frustration as she shoved her palms hard against Leliana’s shoulders. As soon as she did the image of Leliana began to cloud and twist; those beautiful freckled features vanishing and replaced with the smooth, lightly purple skin of a desire demon. Her hair twisted up into a pair of long horns jutting from the sides of her head, and that sweet Orlesian smile was swiftly replaced by a cruel and manipulating grin. As she danced back a step the demon was confronted by Solona, the mage’s voice sounding brave and bold despite her hesitations. “You won’t tempt me, demon! I’ve defeated the Fade once, and I will again!”

“Oh, dear, dear Solona…” The desire demon chuckled softly, and as she trailed her tongue across her lips her image shifted once more. The clothing she had worn under the guise of Leliana faded away; exposing her purple body in its completely naked state. Full breasts with stiff nipples and a flawless slit between her legs; the image of beauty and a body to be completely lusted after. It was an image most mages went to bed fearing; the sight of a demon that was so enticing, so appealing, one couldn’t help but get wrapped up in it. Even Solona found herself staring, but her attention snapped back to the demon’s face when she spoke again. “Perhaps you won’t be tempted, but what about...what about...sweet, tasty Leliana?”

As soon as the demon spoke the menacing aura of the Fade blew with a hungry breeze, and in its wake an image appeared before Solona just a few feet away. A sight of Leliana, stripped down and just as exposed as the desire demon herself, save for the leather that crossed her body. She was gagged with a tight leather ball against her mouth and her arms were pinned behind her back; held in place with crossing straps that continued to reach over her shoulders and around her breasts. She was forced onto her knees, and between her legs there was a copious amount of nectar; not just Leliana’s own but the rich, white spunk of men. It was as if she had just been fucked and filled a dozen times over, and from the look on her face Leliana simply relished in it.

Solona was taken aback, her heart racing as she stumbled a few steps away. Leliana had been the object of her affection for some time, the crush that had only been requited in the most timid and gentle of ways. Leliana had called her cute and sweet on more than one occasion, she had even treated her to a kiss on the cheek, but this?! She had never...ever seen Leliana in such a state before!

“She loved every second of it.” The desire demon took advantage of Solona’s state, stepping behind the mage and slowly, sensually wrapping her hands about her shoulders. She even gave the girl a slow grind from behind, and an aroused murmur bounced from her throat as she did it. “The men all loved her. They took her long...and deep...and she howled like a prized animal while she was claimed. Look how happy she is now, Solona...would you really deprive her of that pleasure? Wouldn’t you rather...join her?”

Leliana knelt there, drooling around her ball gag while her pussy dripped with threads of cum. She was looking at Solona now, a pleading and desperate gaze in her eyes, but it was clear it wasn’t a look that was begging for help. If anything, she was begging Solona to join her...either to abuse her naked body or kneel at her side...so long as they were together.

Or at least, that’s what it looked like. Or maybe it was just what Solona wanted to see. The Fade was infuriating, a place of lies and deceit and phantoms, and Solona smacked her hands against the side of her head to remind herself of that. She pulled ahead away from the desire demon’s hands and stomped right through Leliana’s image; the naked Orlesian vanishing into a fog as she did so. Solona hissed from the back of her throat before suddenly and loudly crying out, her voice echoing across the fade as she gave one last desperate moment of resistance.

“I...will...not...be...taken!”

“Take me...take me...I’m so happy…”

It almost sounded like an an echo at first; an echo that wasn’t true to the voice that Solona had spoken. But it was her tone that spoke, and it forced the mage to spin on a heel as she looked across the plain of the Fade once more. Indeed it was her in the distance; a reflection of her, wearing half of her robes as the other half hung on the edge of a large, comfortable bed. Leliana was there as well, leaning against her, a hand down the front of her panties and teasing her. While Solona moaned Leliana spread kisses up and down the mage’s throat and cheeks, giggling sweetly and even rubbing their noses together while she toyed again and again in the other girl’s slit.

It was...a dream. Just a dream, or a vision, or even a horrible tease...and Solona knew as much. Still she couldn’t help but be given a second’s pause to watch, her eyes going wide and a pathetic whimper rising from the back of her throat. She looked so happy with Leliana there on the bed, her cheeks blushing and her smile spreading so, so wide. How happy she could be if Leliana only joined her, if Leliana only felt the same…

The cracks in Solona’s armor were getting bigger, and even though she knew as much she was powerless to stop. She watched with an increasing dampness underneath her robes as the image of herself and Leliana faded and reformed; taking a new shape while the two lovers were still on the bed. This time they were both stripped bare with Leliana laying on top of Solona in the opposite direction, their faces nestled between each other’s legs in that weird position Zevran had told her about. Poor sweet, naive Solona practically whimpered from her place on the sideline, and her voice spoke out with a hushed and almost reverent tone.

“It...it really does work…” She didn’t believe that such a position would actually work as intended until she saw it right then and there, reflected in her own shape along with Leliana. Again she seemed so happy, so wet, so excited, both in slurping long laps against Leliana’s folds and having the Orlesian’s fingers delve into her entrance. The sounds they made were wet and joyful, and even the scent...Solona breathed it in deep and shuddered, goosebumps rising on her arms.

The smell was...so...enticing.

More shifting of the fade, and more of her would-be erotic life with Leliana. No bed this time but they were both bound in leather and rope; each one of them pressed belly-to-belly while they were forced to mount a padded wooden horse. A single ball gag was shared between them both that had straps reaching out back behind both of their heads, and their breasts were squeezed in close together while their nipples were connected by clamps on chains bridging the distance between them. They were grinding against each other and on the padded wooden horse as well; at least, as best as they were able. Rocking their hips back and forth, whimpering and gasping and drooling all over each other, a depraved mess of flesh. In the distance the dark image of Morrigan was watching with a cruel look of delight on her face, and when she shouted to the pair it was with a voice that was dark, intimidating, and believable coming from her.

“The first one to cum gets to sleep at the foot of my bed tonight!” Morrigan scoffed, grinning wide as she did so. “Whoever cums second gets put in the box, and they don’t come out until morning!”

Whatever the box was, it terrified the bound and gagged Solona and Leliana so much that they began to thrust against each other harder and harder, trying desperately to rut out their climax. More sweat, more noise, and more of a very confused and weak Solona on the side watching.

Her hands slid up, clutching the sides of her head, and she tried desperately to regain control. She wanted to break through these cruel illusions, she wanted to stop seeing these things that were so effective at making her so desperately wet. Ultimately she failed again and again and again, for every time she thought the mental image was ejected from her thoughts she’d pick up the lingering scent of sex in the air. The smell of Leliana’s pussy. The sound of her own reflection’s lewd and hungry moans. Even the taste of juice on the air while Leliana fell into a thrashing, squirting orgasm.

Too many sensations. Too many stimuli. Too many temptations.

Too much...desire.

“...someone wants to see more.” The desire demon’s voice returned just like the demon herself, leaning behind Solona and wrapping her hands about her shoulders once more. She leaned in close enough to tease her demonic tongue down the back of Solona’s neck; a little lick to taste the sweat of aroused desire and gauge how sensitive she was. The shudder that echoed over the mage’s body told the demon all she needed to know, and her next words were predictable and foul in their lewd, erotic arrogance. “I will show you everything, my delicious little treat...prepare yourself.”

Solona Amell, despite all hesitations and every warning she had ever been given, merely whimpered and nodded her arguably dubious consent.

 

The images that surrounded Solona after that simple whimper came at her in swift succession, and every one was more tantalizing than the last. The little mage was treated to sights of questionable reality and sometimes even feasibility, sights of Leliana and sometimes even herself in outrageous positions doing truly depraved and wild things. In the seconds after her tiny nod of consent the image shifted to one of Leliana once more wearing leather, though this time nearly a full body’s worth that carried over her like a second skin. She was brandishing a short whip made for pleasure rather than punishment, and she was brandishing it against Solona’s tender ass as the mage was forced to hands and knees with her bare, exposed rear left red by its lash marks.

“What did that? I’m afraid I couldn’t hear you!” The Mistress Leliana cooed in her delightful accent, just as she swung down and cracked Solona again against her rear. The mage’s reflection hissed and groaned and drooled around a ball gag stuffed into her mouth, and once again all she could do was murmur a pathetic apology around the stuffing. It wasn’t clear just what she was apologizing for to Solona while she watched the scene unfold, but she got the distinct impression that whatever it was...she deserved that punishment.

Again the image danced away from her, just when she was getting acclimated to the sight of it. Just as her nethers moistened deeper and she could get used to the sight of her own bare ass marked with red lash marks she was treated again to a new one, this time with the return of Morrigan to the mix. It was a sight of their usual campfire out in the wilderness, and both Solona and Morrigan were wearing toys strapped around their waist that allowed them to emulate a man. Trapped between their mostly naked bodies was Leliana once more, both of her holes stuffed tight while the three women rocked in perfect harmony together. Morrigan had Leliana’s pussy while Solona took the ass, and as the woman truly trapped in the Fade watched she couldn’t help but feel arousal and envy drift through every inch of her.

Before she had left the Circle, Solona had never even known women could do such things together, and she certainly didn’t know toys could go in that rear socket! She hadn’t learned about such things until she had the education of being around roguish sorts like Leliana or Zevran, both so quick to flirt and eager to imply lewd things with various degrees of genuine intent. Leliana had worked her way into Solona’s heart rather quickly, and as a result it wasn’t much of a surprise to see her show up in those fantasies detailed before her.

And she knew them to be just that: fantasies. No matter how real the sweat and the sex smelled, no matter how heated Solona was getting...she knew what she was seeing wasn’t a true witness to events. That was never the issue. The real issue, the real danger, was if she could pull herself away from it..and on that note, she wasn’t entirely sure.

More shifting images, and more of a whimpering wet mage standing on weak and trembling knees. Gone was the sight of herself and Morrigan double stuffing the rogue, and replacing it was a shot of her and...and...Senior Enchanter Wynne?! Solona’s tiny whimper echoed again from the center of her throat as she saw the older woman sitting in a comfortable chair, legs spread with her robes up around her lap. Solona saw herself again, this time on her knees with her face buried between the older woman’s thighs. When she slowed down on her licking Wynne would pull the handle of a leather leash connected to a collar around Solona’s throat, a gentle reminder that she was to keep working.

“Mmmshhh...sllllp...so...so good…” Solona’s mirror whispered, blushing even deeper as she continued teasing her tongue over the other woman’s pussy. From bottom to top she kept working, soon locking her mouth around the woman’s hood and drawing in another warm, wet flavor. And though Solona had never consciously nurtured a sexual thought about the Senior Enchanter, she couldn’t deny...this resonated with her deep. The desire demon’s attentions were plunging far deeper than what was merely on the surface, going into the hungry aches that rested below one’s heart.

Solona hadn’t ever nurtured a waking fantasy like this one, but it still danced within the fragments of her memory as a wet dream she had long, long since forgotten.

The next time the images faded Solona found herself no longer alone; and her attention snapped to the sight of Leliana standing beside her. Almost instantly wanting to discount it as yet another illusion, she soon realized that the distant look in Leliana’s eyes, the slightly agape mouth...she was in the exact same situation as herself. Watching scenes, watching whispers of desire and lust, wrapped up in them just as Solona herself was. It was with every ounce of strength that she had remaining that Solona worked her hand into Leliana’s own, and though she lacked the energy to call for her or snap her out of it, she could at least be there alongside her...be near while they suffered this sexual torment together.

“Lovely girls...such sweet girls…” The desire demon groaned, pressing against the pair from behind and wrapping her arms around them. She fondled them openly now and the two allowed her to do it; refusing to pull away as the demon grasped their breasts, spun fingers down their stomachs, even rubbed against a pair of wet, wet pussies through the fabric of her their outfits. “Let’s see what’s in Leliana’s memories, hmm? Let’s see which of her past encounters still excites her after all these long years…”

A new scene formed, and Leliana whimpered just as Solona was stricken with a truly confusing lust. Eighteen-year old Leliana sure was attractive; sweet and freckled with red hair pulled into a long ponytail dancing down her back. She was on her knees and stripped totally bare, and surrounding her was the faceless phantoms of men that had been there that night. Six cocks in total, exposed and throbbing, each of them treated to time with her mouth. The Orlesian sweetheart sucked them one after the other while pumping their members within her fists, and when one of them would find their peak she’d eagerly open her mouth and gulp down everything she was offered. Solona was left stunned, wondering to herself if this was just another fantasy or truly one of Leliana’s memories, until she heard the first sound from her friend at her side. A tiny whisper, almost pained to speak, and it forced Solona to gaze at her.

“Ma...Marjo...laine…”

Indeed there was another woman in the scene, standing on the sidelines and watching her teenage slut work. Every time a new man would cum in Leliana’s mouth he would hand the woman a tiny bag of gold; payment for the use of her personal whore. The knowledge that the older woman was prostituting her teenage pet somehow, beyond all reason and even morality, made Solona even more aroused, and her hand tightened within Leliana’s. She couldn’t fight the heat and nectar building within her any more than she could dismiss this past from Leliana’s life, nor would she want to. After all, young Leliana looked so happy sucking off all of those men with cum lining her face, hair, and breasts...and the older bard at her side looked just as happy at the memory.

A new scene unfolded, and Leliana and Solona’s knees were getting weak. Both of the girls found themselves dropping down slowly as they drew in together, and for the first time Leliana acknowledges that she had somehow found Solona in the fade. She looked scared, aroused, worried, hungry...a dozen different conflicting emotions as she wrapped her arms around Solona in a desperate, frightened embrace. Solona just held her back, wishing she could comfort her friend or break the desire demon’s spell, but even as she spoke to her friend the image before them shifted once more.

“Le...Leliana, it’ll be...it’ll be okay. I should’ve told you before, but I...I feel for you s...I feel so much fo-”

“Ah, yes, if you truly love me, you will do everything I say!” Leliana’s voice interrupted Solona’s, though it wasn’t that of the girl in her arms. Instead the nearest reflection was speaking up, connected to an image of Leliana in the same place where Marjolaine previously was, commanding a naked Solona to service six men. And just like the teenaged Leliana in the past image, Solona didn’t just seem willing to serve...she seemed eager. Slurp, slurp, slurp, the mage in the reflection went after all of them, twirling her tongue around and around and gulping down payload after payload. Every time one of them hit their climax they’d pay Leliana a bag of gold, forming a perfect circle of naive sluts that fell for a woman that was dangerous and lewd and who etched her life in sweaty, aroused flesh.

The image scared Solona as much as it aroused her, and it was clear that it did the same for Leliana. The bard was trembling, apologetic that even in a fantasy she could force Solona to do such a thing. She even spoke as much as she turned to embrace her friend, her voice calling out in a strangled gulp of aroused sorrow as she held her tight.

“I...I never wanted that for you!” She shouted, her voice marked by that thick Orlesian accent. “I was hoping...I was hoping we could have…”

She didn’t get to finish her thought, as both women hugged each other and endured a sudden torrent of images. They were faster now, firing so hard and quick that they could barely process what they saw before the next one came. A dozen men, filling Solona in all of her holes as a sweaty, cum-marked mess. Morrigan, making Leliana submit before her and worship every one of her holes with her tongue. Wynne with Leliana and Solona both on a leash, walking them down through the center of Denerim while the people pointed, called them whores, and occasionally used their bodies.

It was impossible to tell what was a fantasy for Solona and what was one for Leliana, or even if they had moved past that point. Sometimes the young Leliana would show up, serving as the shared pet between a married couple and pushing the idea that it was truly just a memory. Sometimes it would be Solona as a teenage girl in her room at the Circle, feverishly masturbating underneath the covers to quell a hunger she couldn’t manage. Sometimes the two women weren’t even in the images that flashed before them, with shots of Queen Anora mercilessly fucked by six of her handmaidens wearing those waist-bound toys, or of a beautiful dark skinned sweetheart that Solona had never met but somehow knew to be named Josephine, tied up and drooling as she was teased with ice cubes by phantom women in masks. Fantasy met memory and was mixed with a heavy dose of subconscious desire, until finally Solona and Leliana found themselves with the first sensation that they knew was truly real. The first that was happening as undeniable and pure as when they first stepped foot in the fade.

It was a kiss; wet and sloppy and hungry with their tongues battering back and forth...and in between their lips was the throbbing purple shaft of the desire demon. There were no more images now, no more fantasies or illusions sent to tease them and torment them. Leliana and Solona were still hugging each other but as their resolves had shattered they began to kiss, uncaring or even excited by the fact that the desire demon had interjected herself. The member sticking from her lap carried along with the same alluring skin tone as the woman herself, and while she stood there serviced with her member dripping in the joined spit of a pair of sluts, she let her hands idly caress the back of their heads.

“That’s it, my new pets...show your desire...expose your lust…” She licked her lips, groaning as pleasure quivered across her demonic frame. “Serve me, and know only pleasure.”

This...this was wrong, and Solona knew it. She knew that this was exactly what the demon wanted, and that every second she continued to suck on the demon’s member with Leliana nearby put not just hers, but the bard’s soul at risk as well. The Fade was a place of great many dangers, and even the moments of happiness to be found there couldn’t be trusted. Despite that knowledge, despite every warning of her entire life, Solona found herself unable to break the moment. She couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t even slow it, and her arms tightened around Leliana while she spoke in a sloppy, wet mess.

“L...Leliana...t...touch me...touch me please…”

The bard obliged with a smile, and as their tongues both cradled the desire demon’s cock she let her fingers dart down the front of Solona’s robes. She found her pussy and teased it with an expert’s touch, working two inside just as Solona moved to return the favor. It wasn’t how Solona wanted their first moment to be. Not their first kiss, not their first time making love. She had hoped it would be by the campfire one night, alone and secluded where they could share their affection for one another. She had hoped it would be the stuff of romance stories, and that in the morning all of the fighting and the worries of the Blight would mean nothing in the face of her new love.

Instead, she received a sting in her knees while she and the woman she adored were coerced and seduced into servicing a demon. Their first true kiss was with a thick purple length in between their lips, and worst of all...neither seemed to mind. If anything, it might have actually been better. Over time they fingered each other, they shared the taste, and they worked together to properly service the purple mistress they had met. Leliana would work her mouth up and down the demon’s shaft while Solona teased her tongue back and forth across her sack, and when the demon came they made sure that it was while they were kissing squarely at the tip. The flavor of that white, warm cream that rushed out was enough to lose themselves in, and while the desire demon’s member continued to spurt across their faces the two women kissed in a passionate embrace.

Tongues danced amidst a swirl of white, lips and cheeks and even foreheads painted all while it happened. They were entranced by each other, filled with hunger and passion not just for the demon but for their dear friend, and the taste of the demon’s cum as they kissed only made it more exciting. Solona wasn’t even trying to be the hero anymore, not even trying to save her friend from the enchanting eroticism of the Fade. If...if this is what desire demons could do...why did she ever think she could resist?

Why would anyone want to?

“Such...potential.”

And just like that, it was over. The Fade vanished from around them, the cum that had marked their hair and faces and coated their tongues was gone. They were kneeling in the same position there in the top floor of the Circle, surrounded nearby by their friends who looked equally confused. Instantly Solona looked to Leliana and realized her hand was still down the front of the Orlesian’s pants; fingers still hooked inside of that wet, tender hole. She blushed tremendously as she pulled her fingers free just as Leliana did the same, though neither one of them was comfortable letting go. They held each other close while their friends all started to get their own bearings; shaking off their own fantasies and wondering just what had happened.

“Are...Are we free, sweet Solona?” Leliana finally asked, her cheeks blushing just as her fingers were still wet with Solona’s delight. “How did we escape?”

“I...I don’t know.” Solona was ashamed to admit it, especially there in the Circle tower, but there was only one explanation she could think of. An explanation that spoke grim foreboding not only about their own faltered morality, but what the future of the two women could hold. Solona tightened her arms around Leliana, and she spoke in a soft, fearful, and somehow...aroused voice.

“...I think we were released.”

Despite her words Solona was forced to shudder. Even though desire had released them, somehow she felt like the grip of it was even stronger than ever now.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This naughty story is only gonna get naughtier, so buckle in and check me out on [tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	3. Campfire Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the best way to unwind after a desperate battle against the undead? An intense M/M/F/F foursome, of course! Enjoy as Solona, Leliana, Alistair, and Zevran all get to de-stress together.

Grace and Guile  
Chapter Three: Campfire Quartet  
-By Drace Domino

In the life that had been thrust upon her, Solona Amell rarely had chances to dwell on the past. In many ways it was a good thing; she didn’t have the time to focus on things that could be disconcerting or troubling, and was forced to always be looking forward at the task at hand. On the other side of the coin; however, it meant that she and her close allies were almost constantly surrounded on all sides by crisis. It was one such night in the town of Redcliffe, where the people had locked their doors and prepared for the worst and the undead had come to slay them.

It was only a few days since Solona and her crew had finished their duties at the Circle Tower, and the memories of what all had transpired in the Fade was still sitting inside of her. The notion that she and Leliana had engaged in such lewd and wicked behavior; real or not, was something that would’ve ached deep within her had she the time to dwell on it. Sometimes she could still taste the demon’s cock as she had shared it with the redheaded bard, and sometimes she could even hear the faint whisper of that wicked creature at the back of her senses, encouraging her to engage in her deepest and most depraved desires. Or at least...she thought it was the demon. She had even started to begun thinking of her as simply Desire; a name to go along with the face. It made it easier to lay the blame, to point her finger at and say “It’s because of her that I’m having these urges.”

At least...when she had the time to have urges, and that was indeed minimal over the past few days. There had been violence, an attempted assassination by a now-ally, and now of all things the dead rising to lay siege against the good people of Redcliffe. They needed a champion to come and defend them, they needed the Grey Wardens and their allies to rush to their salvation. And though the strength in Solona was waning, she would give them nothing less than her all. The thoughts of sex and desire were rushed from her mind while she fought, and she focused only on survival.

For the moment, she’d be happy to see another night of tossing and turning...so long as it was a night where all her friends still lived.

It was at the center of town where Solona Amell and her allies stood their ground, waiting to meet the waves as they came rushing forward. Elsewhere in the wilds her other friends flanked the undead to dwindle their numbers, yet the lion’s share of the assault fell upon the shoulders of herself and the three brave souls that had joined her in the heart of the city. Noble Alistair, the senior Grey Warden that had overseen her joining and stuck by her side through all these troubles. Zevran, the cocky but undeniably charming rogue that had failed to assassinate them...but succeeded in allying himself to them. And of course, as she always was at Solona’s side, dear Leliana. As beautiful and graceful weaving through the field of battle as she was in the middle of a song, though Solona unfortunate wasn’t afforded time to admire. Not when the undead kept coming, wave after wave in a seemingly unending fury.

“Zevran! Behind you!” Alistair’s voice called out, and he rushed suddenly to the defense of the elf, slamming his shield against the frame of a particularly vicious looking creature. Zevran was swift and elegant in his motions; first ducking out of Alistair’s way before darting behind the attacker and plunging his daggers into its waist. A sudden twist left the thing dispatched in half as the rotten flesh tore with ease, and finally crumpled down on a twitching heap. With a sharp and even mildly flirtatious smile, Zevran merely chuckled and darted behind Alistair again.

“It’s good you can’t take your eyes off me, yes?” He teased, and dashed a glance towards Solona and Leliana. “Best not stare too long my friend, lest the beautiful ladies get jealous.”

“No, I--what?” Alistair called back, squinting and scrunching his nose in frustration. “Just...Just kill the damned things!” The chuckle of the elf that followed was a bit of brevity to the moment, and it was in profoundly short supply. They were covered in blood, weary, glistening with sweat and physically exhausted. It felt like the battle had been going on for practically ages, though only less than an hour had passed. An hour at the door of oblivion, an hour facing down the most grotesque monsters Solona had ever seen.

“Solona dear, are you holding up?!” Leliana’s voice pierced the air between them, and the bard hopped down from the nearby steps to stand alongside her friend. Her...admittedly close, intimate, borderline more-than-friend. She levelled her bow and fired off a few arrows at the nearest approaching skeleton, managing to drop it with two consecutive shots to the cranium. “You’re looking pale, it simply won’t do if you can’t stay on your feet!”

“I’m...I’m okay, Leliana!” Solona called back, though she staggered behind Leliana for a moment. One of her hands trailed into her robe to pull free a potion of lyrium; a blue vial that felt cold to the touch and instantly livid with magical power. As she popped the cork and threw it to the ground she called out once more, her voice sounding a bit more weary. “Just...Just cover me for a second!”

“I always do, pretty thing!” Leliana called out, her words of sweetness offering a bit of rejuvenation. Not quite as much as the lyrium potion; of course. While Leliana and the others covered the mage she quickly downed the drink and gave something like a roar of motivation, her fingers flickering once more with sparks and embers as she rushed forward once more. As another wave of undead approached they were met with a sudden blast of immense heat from the mage’s touch; streams of fire rushing and overtaking them to boil and sizzle their rotted flesh. As they dropped into a melting pool of grotesque mush Zevran merely gazed towards Solona, shrugging his shoulders as he gave her a casual smirk.

“It is...quite effective, I admit. A shame about the smell, though.”

“Think how bad it’ll smell when one is biting your nose off!” Alistair called back, and pointed forward with his sword. “More of them, on the way!” Together, the four allies took a shared breath and steeled their resolve. Their hands tightened about their weaponry, Solona paused to collect her mental energies, and together they stood united. They would hold this line. They would not allow Redcliffe to fall.

The battle was long and brutal, yet together the four allies managed to make it through the night. For literal hours they were under siege by the undead, the foul creatures rushing to them with barely a few minutes in between to catch their breath. By the end of the swarm’s approach the floor was littered with the bodies of the dead and the empty potions they had been forced to consume, easily pouring through their entire stock and reserve. It was a long battle that saw each one of them nearly face down death, from the moment when Alistair was saved at the last moment by a well-placed arrow from Leliana to the instant that Zevran tackled Solona to the ground to get her out of the way of a spinning throwing axe. They relied on each other; on their strengths, on their friendship, and on the trust they had built together. Even Zevran, so new to their group and joining under such...unique circumstances, had proved his worth ten times over.

Not that it was a hard choice, after all. As Zevran had joked near the middle of the fight, what else was he going to do? Switch sides and join the undead? It wasn’t an unacceptable option, they clearly didn’t take care of their hair.

When it ended the group staggered their way to the camp, moving from the walls of Redcliffe to rejoin with their other friends and ensure they were still alive. It was a difficult march with a worried weight to every step, and they exchanged concerned glances through it all. Leliana’s fingers had drifted down to take Solona’s hand during the walk; holding her grip and squeezing it while offering a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure they’re fine, of course.” She cooed, trying her best to look charming and sweet despite being covered in blood. “Probably already have camp set up for us!”

“I hope you’re right.” Solona merely smiled, and returned the gentle squeeze to Leliana’s hand. “I just...I need to rest.”

“You will, sweetness.” Leliana offered softly, soothingly. “We all will, together.”

\--

As luck would have it, the rest of their party had fared well against the undead. Not that Solona was particularly surprised; with Shale and Morrigan in the reserves it was an easy thing to predict. Still it was nice to see their other friends again, and Solona had been guilty of doling out a few more hugs than her friends otherwise would’ve liked. In the end only her Mabari hound had accepted them warmly, with everyone else either comparing her to a bird or threatening to turn her into one.

It was almost a full hour later, still within the dead of night, and Solona, Leliana, Zevran, and Alistair all found their way together again. A full hour that had been filled with cleaning themselves off at various points in the nearby stream, of course, time spent scrubbing off the blood of the undead and trying to process just what they had been through. By all accounts they had faced some of the hardest fights of their entire lives, and anybody would be forced to step back and take a look at things after going through such a trial. They had nearly died many times throughout the evening, and yet...they had resisted. They had persevered and done the impossible, and saved a city that was almost certain to perish without them. Solona in particular had spent several long moments sitting at the basin of the river, gazing at her hands after plunging them into the cool, brisk water.

She had always been gifted with fire, but...lately? Lately, her powers were intensifying. Whether it was thanks to the Grey Warden joining or her recent, close connection with the Fade that held responsibility she couldn’t be sure, but it was clear that she was no longer the mere adept that Duncan had saved from a life as a tranquil. She had impressed herself that night, and had relished in weaving fire through the crowds in order to protect and save her friends. It was exhilarating in its own way, equal parts exciting and dangerous just like when she and Leliana were trapped so deep within the Fade. With a small smile the young woman tightened her hands into a pair of closely knit fists, and she took a long, deep breath as she forced herself up to her feet. She wasn’t a student anymore...and she damn sure wasn’t a child. And it felt good to break free of those boundaries after so many years spent never being quite “enough.”

By the time Solona had joined the other three near a late night camp, everyone else was clearly ready for a bit of relaxation. Alistair’s armor was nowhere to be seen as the handsome Warden stretched out with his back resting against a stump, his body wrapped in the tight fitting sleep clothes he tended to wear. Nearby Zevran and Leliana were in similar states of dress, and though the weapons of the three were only a few feet off, it was clear that nobody had any more intention to fight throughout the evening. For now, it was time to unwind.

“Where’s everyone else?” Solona asked calmly, her hands moving up to tease through her locks of dark, still-wet hair. She had a dishevelled look to her; one that she wouldn’t of ever dared show Leliana under normal circumstances, but given what they had gone through she somehow didn’t mind the shaggy look. “I was hoping to go over the plan for tomorrow.”

“Everyone else is sleeping.” Alistair offered with a smile, and then a low chuckle rose from his throat. “Everyone but Shale, at least. He said he was going down to the river to smash ducks.”

“It’s just us, I’m afraid.” Leliana chirped up with a smile, patting the space beside her to invite Solona over. “Do try not to be disappointed, yes?” Solona couldn’t help but smile as she found her way over to the bard’s side, dropping down into a seat and sighing contently. While she sat there Leliana couldn’t resist reaching a hand out and ruffling her still-wet hair, and the two women grinned and fidgeted at one another while they started to unwind. It wasn’t until Zevran spoke up with a casual and teasing tone that they looked over, drawn to the elf’s alluring voice.

“You know, back when I was with the Crows…” He began with a smirk, letting his gaze flicker over the other three. “We would always find a way to celebrate such a victory. Usually with a great deal of alcohol. Annnnnd typically with several naked assassins all searching each other for weapons in the sheets, if you get my drift.”

“No, you’re being too subtle, as always.” Alistair merely smirked in response, and the two shared a relaxed laugh.

“When I was in the Chantry, the other Ley Sisters knew how to celebrate.” Leliana piped up, folding her hands into her lap as she rested backwards against Solona. “Usually by making an enormous cake to celebrate the Maker. It tasted dreadful of course; it wasn’t meant to be enjoyed so much as endured. A testament to our faith.” She paused, and offered her voice as a low but audible whisper. “Truth be told, I took to sneaking my pieces to the Chantry’s Marabi. I can’t imagine it tasted any worse after he was done with it.”

“So…let me get this straight.” Solona offered up with a laugh, and dared to slip her arm around Leliana’s shoulders. She was bold in her motions; embracing the bard before her friends in a manner she wouldn’t of in the past. With the adrenaline from the fight still coursing through her and the confidence of her newfound power flickering across her flesh, it made it easy for the fledgling mage to not only hang against Leliana, but say things she normally never would’ve offered. “We could all get together to bake a Maker cake that’s practically inedible, or…” She smirked slowly, one of her brows lifting as she looked from one friend to the next. “...we can strip down, and have some real fun together. Sounds like an easy choice.”

To say that the other three were surprised at Solona’s words would be an understatement. Even Zevran; easily the most bold and open about such matters of their group, stared ahead at the mage with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. Alistair’s cheeks had immediately burst into a heavy blush while Leliana gazed over her shoulder in shock, joining in the chorus of blank faces staring at her. None of them had any idea just how to take the woman’s words, and it wasn’t until Zevran managed to find his voice that any of them even blinked.

“Are…” He let the word hang for a moment, sounding curious and admittedly hopeful. “Are you...serious, my dear?”

Solona, in response, simply stood up. Controlled by her own latent desires and the confidence that the battle had given her, she stepped right up into the center of her three friends and ensured that all of their eyes were upon her. When she knew she was under their shared gaze she took a deep breath, her hands moving up to hook against the edges of her collar. The loose-fitting mage’s robes didn’t often grip her in a flattering way, and when she pulled them down to fall away from her body it was likely a surprise to those that hadn’t been fortunate enough to catch a sight of her bathing in the past. Perky breasts, a trim tummy, and an exposed slit with a tiny patch of hair nestled just above it told of a body that was young and inexperienced, but as eager as it was enjoyable. She stood there for a moment wearing only her boots; showing herself off for all three of them and delighting in their shocked expressions. And just in case her answer to Zevran wasn’t entirely clear, she soon stepped up just before the elf to stand at his lap, and one hand moved down to take a fistful of his smooth blonde hair.

“You know, friends, I do believe she is serioushmmmgsss…” His voice was cut off as Solona pulled his head inward, ushering his mouth squarely against her warm, tender slit. Even though he had been cut off the answer was indeed clear; Solona was dead serious about the proposed way of unwinding. Just to make sure there was no doubt she looked from Leliana to Alistair, and with a confident smile gestured for them both to draw near.

“C’mon, you too.” She grinned. “It can’t just be me and Zevran, that would be awkward.”

The glance that Leliana and Alistair gave each other was tense for a moment, though quickly faded away. Leliana was the quicker to accept, darting up to her feet and rushing to Solona’s side, a happy giggle rising in her voice as she did so. Alistair himself was left sitting there for a long moment, staring at two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen fondle each other while Zevran rested on his knees, his mouth nestled between Solona’s thighs.

“I...would have to be bloody insane to say no, wouldn’t I?” He shrugged, and pushed up to his feet as well.

\--

Any other night, and Solona Amell would’ve never had the bravery she did in that moment. The battle against the undead with those constant brushes with death had infused within her a desire to live for the moment, and the shimmering power she had felt during the battle fueled her cravings for more excitement. It was thankfully a sensation that was shared among her group; otherwise she would’ve been left looking rather silly shoving the elf’s mouth against her slit. As it was she was rewarded by attention on all fronts, from Zevran’s wiggling tongue to Leliana squeezing behind her, and even Alistair standing forward to lean his lips against Solona’s perky breasts. With a groan of delight the mage relished in how she was surrounded; flanked on all sides by tongues and lips and the warmth of bodies of close friends, and she let herself swim in that sensation like any true hero would.

Alistair and Zevran were attractive men in their own unique ways, and though neither of them held Solona’s heart in the way Leliana did she couldn’t deny the pleasure rippling through her. The sensitive nipples tended to by Alistair and the glistening folds made wetter and wetter by Zevran were pushed to the heights of her arousal, and all the while she leaned back into Leliana while the bard wrapped her arms around her from behind and gripped her close. While Leliana’s lips teased up and down Solona’s shoulders she even gave a tiny whisper, complete with a small smirk playing across her coy and pleasant features.

“This sort of life seems to agree with you, sweetness.” She cooed, her hands scooping underneath Solona’s breasts to lift them up for Alistair’s attentions. “I had no idea that you could be so...adventurous.”

“Just...Just don’t tease me, or I might lose my nerve.” Solona couldn’t help but chuckle, though she knew the idea of such a thing was preposterous. She wouldn’t back down now, not when goosebumps were lining the insides of her thighs and her nethers were moist from Zevran’s amazingly skilled tongue. As she leaned back to turn her head to the side she was met by Leliana’s kiss, and the two fondly pressed their mouths together while their tongues began to dance. A slow and wet bit of affection was shared between the two while Alistair continued to service Solona to the best of their abilities, working hands and tongues across her to show their leader just how much she was appreciated. There was no doubt between them that before long their hands would be exploring each other without much restriction, but for the moment? They all belonged to Solona. They all belonged to the mage that had led them to glorious victory.

For her part, Solona practically melted in the midst of it. Nothing could convince her so readily that she had made the right decision than all of their affections across her, from the teasing of Leliana’s fingers to the wiggling tongues of the two men. And when she felt her excitement begin to bubble over with a climax rushing into her, it felt like all three of them sensed it coming. Soon Leliana’s fingers teased Solona’s nipples while Alistair continued to lick and suckle; gobbling up the bard’s fingertips along with the mess. Zevran had wiggled two fingers up into Solona’s slit and was focusing on her hood with his mouth, fully taking the responsibility that was cast upon him. All three of them made sure to focus their full attention on the young woman in the center, and when Solona’s peak came it was nothing short of a full joint effort. The sudden outcry of Solona’s orgasm filled the air around them; quivering from the back of her throat and making her tense and tremble. She shook, she squirted, and she clutched desperately at the bodies of Leliana and Alistair while she shivered in the throes of bliss. She knew in that moment that it wasn’t the demon that was forcing her actions but her own hungry desires, and yet...she knew somehow that Desire would be proud.

She was living for her own indulgence in that moment, and it was well earned. When Solona finally came down from her peak she gazed first at Zevran; who was already pulling his face away from her thighs and showcasing how glistening they were. The two shared a wide smile, though as Solona was still catching her breath it was the elf that spoke up first.

“A good start, I should think.” He chuckled fondly, and kissed at the inside of one of Solona’s thighs. “But I daresay we all take things to the ground? I feel as if it will be a night of quivering knees. Not safe to stand on, you know.”

Solona was a testament to that fact, currently held up purely by the weight of Alistair and Leliana against her. She gave a large, almost goofy smile at Zevran’s words as she nodded her consent, and together with the other two melted down to the ground. The evening was just beginning, and the four friends had only started their dance. The battle with the undead at Redcliffe had gone on for what felt like forever, and yet that odd night had found yet another way to stretch on. Naturally, not a single one of them felt the slightest bit tired.

As Solona slipped onto her knees in the middle of camp she was immediately assisted in the process of leaning back; Leliana’s hands helping to guide her until she was laying flat with her knees tented. The sweet bard caressed her friend’s face for a few tender seconds before chiming up with a joyful tone, delivering to her a teasing wink as she began to shift in her own spot.

“Just like the Fade, hmm?” She asked coyly, and much like Solona was still compartmentalizing what all had transpired in that dark place. “Only this time we know it’s real. This time...it’s on our terms.” That much was true, and Solona was left smiling as Leliana moved to straddle her friend’s face. As she lowered herself down onto Solona’s eager mouth she treated the young woman to a taste of her folds; a taste that Solona couldn’t of been any hungrier in drinking in. The sound of murmured contentment filled the camp as Solona began to lick and suckle; her hands moving to rest at Leliana’s thighs while the bard looked over to the two boys left unattended. With a mischievous look playing across her pretty and freckled features she finally moved her hands up, reaching out for Solona’s knees to begin pulling them up to the mage’s chest. “Don’t be shy, Alistair! Come and enjoy her. Zevran? I can take care of you while he does.”

Neither of the men put up much of a fight at that invitation, and soon the four friends were connected in a lewd embrace. The first impact of Alistair’s member into Solona sent both of them to gasping, and they were each happy that for the moment Leliana’s lap was stopping them from catching one another’s eyes and noticing how deep they were blushing. With Leliana holding Solona’s legs in the air it made it easy for Alistair to guide his member inside of her, spreading her glistening and delicate folds with the weight of his impressive member. As he started to slowly thrust into her the pleasure of his friend was nearly overwhelming, for as sweet and as kind as Alistair was he was hardly anywhere close to experienced. It was something he had in common with Solona herself, and it made their union together all the slower and more tender.

Meanwhile, Leliana continued to grind her own hips forward, letting Solona drink of her taste and enjoy every inch of her wet, aroused slit. While her hands were busy holding up the mage’s legs her mouth certainly wasn’t, and she had managed to wrap it around Zevran’s cock while the elf stood right alongside her. She was drinking him down in steady gulps that pushed her lips to the base of his shaft, and it was there that she showcased her own process at holding a member against her tongue to the depths of her throat for continued periods of time. Zevran; with his shaft well-serviced and his sack already glistening with the dripping spit from Solona’s mouth, merely chuckled in delight and rocked his own hips forward.

“I had no idea being one of the, I believe the term is ‘good guys’ would be so fun.” He chuckled, and darted a glance towards Alistair. “Is this often the celebration we can look forward to when we save every kitten from a tree?”

“First I’ve heard of it.” Alistair responded with a smirk, and pushed himself forward to let his entire member feel the warm, wet grip of Solona’s pussy. “But...what we just went through wasn’t exactly a cat up a tree.” The mutual chuckle that came from both men told of their own need for relief after their previous trial, as did their motions into the entrances offered up to them. The four heroes had found a perfect rhythm of pleasure in which each one of them enjoyed affection and joy; with Alistair deep within Solona’s slit, Leliana’s pussy teased by the mage’s tongue, and Zevran’s shaft firmly down into the bard’s throat. It was a beautiful moment of teamwork, just as glorious as the one they had exhibited there in the middle of Redcliffe.

And just like Redcliffe, it was the first of many waves that would crash against them. When that first twisted mess of sweat-glistened flesh found a four-way peak, it left all of them trembling in excitement. The mere act of eating out Leliana was enough to push Solona over the edge in its own right, but adding into that mix having Alistair grinding in and out of her made it too much to bear. When the senior Grey Warden pushed himself to the hilt and unloaded with a sudden torrent of rich, warm cream it sent the mage gasping and tensing in glee, bringing both of them to a heavy peak that left them shuddering. Cum seeped from Solona’s slit even as Leliana found her orgasm on her friend’s face, a sudden squirt emerging from the bard that plastered the other girl’s face with a glorious, sticky nectar. It was merely a precursor to Zevran’s own moment which left Leliana’s face a mess of white; the elf chuckling as he pulled his length free of her mouth to squirt in thick ropes and cords across her pretty freckled features. Leliana was painted with her mouth open wide and her tongue hanging out, gazing up at Zevran with a friendly look the entire time.

With that wave completed, the two women found themselves face to face once more. As Zevran and Alistair pulled back Leliana slithered her way from Solona’s face, moving to lay on top of the other woman and press their exposed, bare breasts together. One of the bard’s hands drifted down and invited itself to guide two fingers into Solona’s slit; wiggling about within her and collecting the gooey touch of Alistair’s cum across her fingers. While she teased the adorable mage Leliana merely leaned in close, offering her own cum-marked cheeks to her dear friend and whispering in a voice that was melodic and doting. Her tone, much like the subtle and alluring way in which she regarded her friend, was all too enticing to resist.

“Go ahead, dear.” She cooed, her tone sweet and tempting. “Clean me up.”

It was an invitation that Solona couldn’t possibly ignore. As Leliana teased within her folds Solona darted up to lick across her lover’s cheeks; starting at the base and trailing her pink muscle upward as she collected the taste of Zevran’s cream. It was a lewd display that Solona had fully given herself up to; her cheeks a vibrant red and her breath hot and hungry. Even though she had already felt the rush of excitement rush through her more than once that evening it wasn’t yet nearly enough; not after all she had been through, not while knowing how much pleasure she deserved. She made sure to clean up Leliana’s cheeks with quick and wicked strikes of her tongue, and as Zevran’s cum rested within her mouth she soon swept forward to kiss the bard in a sticky and delighted mess. Their tongues wove back and forth and the flavor surrounded each of them, lines of white pouring from the seam of their pressed lips and glistening down across their cheeks.

Zevran and Alistair merely watched with different expressions; Zevran’s one of pure glee and Alistair’s of utter shock. The elf soon stepped over to the Grey Warden and draped an arm casually around his shoulders, gesturing to the two women laying before them and offering his charming smile complete with a simple laugh.

“The ladies are here to be pleasured, Alistair.” He smirked, his eyes tracing the lines of naked flesh that was Leliana and Solona together. “It’s our duty to make sure they end the night happy. Our duty...and our privilege.”

“I...do enjoy helping others.” Alistair murmured, and shot a smirk to the elf in turn. Together the two moved to join the mess there on the ground, each one of them reaching down and taking ahold of Leliana within their grasp. While the bard was plucked from Solona’s grasp she was positioned to rest on her hands and knees, with Alistair and Zevran moving to claim spots at her head and her rear. While Alistair positioned himself so Leliana could tease along his cock with her tongue Zevran was far more bold, grasping the bard by the hips and already sweeping his member forward. His cock slipped into Leliana smoothly and swiftly, and as he pushed himself with ease down to the hilt Leliana tossed a glance behind her shoulder and offered him a chuckle from the back of her throat.

“Always so bold…” She murmured, and allowed her folds to tighten on their wet, hungry grip on Zevran’s cock. Already she had swept a free hand up to wrap around Alistair’s member, eager to begin slurping the flavor of Solona’s slit from his shaft. “Well...I suppose I can’t blame you. Enjoy the evening, boys, just know that it won’t come often. The Lady Warden and I are a pair, aren’t we, dear?”

“Uh...w...w...we...areeeee…” It sounded almost like a question murmured from the naked mage on the ground, but she eagerly began to nod as soon as she pieced it together. Her cheeks were flushing and she wanted to rush right towards Leliana and kiss her at that revelation, but unfortunately the bard’s mouth was already filled with Alistair’s cock by that moment. Instead Solona was left laying there watching, her heart racing and joy creeping across her flesh at what she had just heard. Not just an orgy to celebrate their victory, but an admission of affection from Leliana?! She wasn’t entirely sure she hadn’t died during the assault, and had somehow been swept up into some afterlife of eternal, warm rewards.

The claiming of Leliana between Zevran and Alistair was swift and joyful, with the redhead’s body perfectly pistoned between them and enjoyed through a merry spitroast. When Solona found the strength to raise to her knees once more she pressed herself close against the bard and caressed her up and down, teasing fingers underneath her chest to squeeze and fondle her breasts while her other hand squeezed her rump. She took alternating looks at Alistair and Zevran while the two men fucked deep and hard into Leliana; her mouth and her pussy the source of every lewd, wet noise that filled the camp in that instant. It was heated and laced with an intense desire shared between all four of them, and Solona found herself wandering just who among them would release first. The sudden staggered gasp of the senior Grey Warden gave her an answer, and it flowed into one of the most intense scenes that Solona had ever witnessed.

“Ahh…! Le...Leliana…!” Alistar’s hips were shaking as he climaxed; plunging forward to begin flooding Leliana’s mouth with cream. Her cheeks bulged and she smiled wide as she slurped down every drop he could give, though a swallow wasn’t in the future. She continued to collect and to suck, tiny lines of cum seeping from the corners of her lips while she did so. For a heartbeat Solona wondered if that cum would find its way into her mouth the same way Zevran’s did, but what Leliana truly had in mind was immeasurably more enticing. For once Alistair was finished and he rested back on his haunches, Leliana drifted away from Zevran and turned to take a more dominant role.

“Ah! And here I thought we were having fun, I--oof!” Zevran was pushed back to the ground by the bard’s swift touch, falling flat on his back with his cock still sticking straight up in the air. Leliana, with her cheeks still puffed by the cream of Alistair’s cock, suddenly leaned forward and pressed her hands to the elf’s hips. Just overtop his cock she opened her mouth and allowed it all to flow forward, a curtain of white cum pouring down from her lips onto the cock of another man. Zevran, as hedonistic and lewd as one could imagine, quivered in delight as his cock was painted with Alistair’s cum, twitching and shivering and adding his own precum to the mess. As that flowing white coating him and drizzled down his shaft to mark his sack, Leliana finally licked her lips and gestured over towards Solona.

“Well, dear? Your ride is ready.”

“...Maker’s breath.” Solona merely whimpered, before scrambling to take that ride. She found herself straddling Zevran and easing his cum-covered cock right into her pussy, finding it the easiest glide inside of her thanks to the lubricating presence of Alistair’s cum. As soon as she settled herself onto the elf’s member she instantly began to bounce up and down, a giggle rising from her throat as she gazed down at the dashing young man underneath her. A mischievous smile played over her features, and as her hands slid forward to grasp Zevran’s shoulders she couldn’t help but to offer him a simple tease. “Isn’t this much better than sinking a dagger into me, Zevran?”

“Well...of all the things to sink into you, I am...pleased this is what I chose.” Zevran grinned right back, his hands moving up to take the young woman by the waist. Together the two began another round while Leliana looked over towards Alistair, smirking with the same coy and teasing look on her features that she had worn just a few moments ago. With another push of dominance and delight she spun the startled Warden to the floor as well, letting him land right there beside Zevran and swiftly mounting him in much the same fashion. Soon both of them were being ridden by Solona and Leliana, their agile frames swirling up and down and claiming their cocks down to the hilt. While they rode Leliana allowed an arm to drift out and around Solona’s waist, and she even leaned in close enough to kiss the girl once more.

It was a bond that persisted through what was effectively hours of passion. Though Leliana and Solona made much delight through the enjoyment of the two men in their presence, they never strayed very far from one another. Much like their time together in the Fade half of the enjoyment they savored was because of the other’s presence; because of Leliana’s hands across Solona’s breasts or the mage’s tongue licking over Leliana’s folds. The two women were in almost constant contact as they were fucked and enjoyed, and every time Zevran or Alistair filled them with cream the other was not far off to help collect. It was a stark contrast to the innocent student that Solona had started off her adventure as, but the time for growing up had come and past. As a Grey Warden that had passed the joining she was already on borrowed time, and if the Blight didn’t kill her she knew that eventually the blood she had consumed would. If she was going to sacrifice herself thusly for the good of the world, then surely she deserved to consume as much pleasure as she possibly could.

It was pleasure that the others were happy to give her, and as the night continued the four friends tangled each other up in countless waves of sweat-licked hunger. Just as the undead had crashed against them so too did their intense orgasms, with the boys filling them up eagerly and without restraint and the girls savoring the taste of every last inch of flesh they could manage. Though Zevran had resisted pushing Alistair’s own boundaries that evening he had still delighted in teasing the senior Warden from time to time, and chuckled to himself when Alistair didn’t resist as Solona guided both of their cocks against her warm, wet mouth. While their tips were touching amidst her wet and sloppy kisses it was clearly a whole new step for Alistair, though even still the Warden didn’t object. How could he fuss about his member making contact with Zevran’s in such a state when they had already shared the same holes to such intense and gooey delight? Instead the two men stood side by side, brothers in arms both on the battlefield and in the measure of fucking Solona’s mouth. When they came they filled her cheeks to a tremendous amount, and she giggled in wild joy as she failed miserably to collect it all against her tongue. Thankfully Leliana’s face was underneath her pussy the entire time, and the cum she didn’t collect dropped down to the bard’s throat for later eager licking up.

It was that sort of maddened lust that overtook them all well into the evening, and together they fucked each other through any lingering inhibitions. The only respites to the sticky joy going on between them were the moments when Leliana and Solona would cling to each other desperately, kissing one another and sharing the taste of each other’s pussies and the blended flavor of two men’s cum. It was those moments that were nearly sacred between them, the two truly fond of each other in a way far deeper than a night of lust. Those brief moments came frequently but only lasted for a few short moments, and soon the sound of hungry moans were filling the air once more.

 

Hours. Literal hours it had gone on, and the entire time someone was distantly watching. Lurking within the shadows and the bushes a pair of dark, almost sinister eyes studied every motion, watching the four lovers enjoy each other and spread their scent across the camp. It was dozens of feet away that Morrigan sat with her back resting against her rucksack, her own legs spread with a hand shivering down between her own thighs. She had been watching them for some time now, drawn by their noise and captivated by the sight, and as the witch chewed on her bottom lip and teased her own pussy with her fingers she found herself pondering difficult questions.

She didn’t find Solona...completely distasteful, and despite her irritations with the Grey Warden Alistair he had certain aesthetic qualities she could appreciate. The same went for Zevran and Leliana, especially under the weight of such actions. She had been spying on the quartet since nearly the very first kiss, and over the course of hours she had worked herself up to several long, wet, and silent orgasms. Underneath her the thin blanket she had laid out was fully damp and sticking to the ground, and her fingers were glistening all the way up to her wrist. At that particular point in time she had hooked her center two digits inside, grinding her hips into her touch and watching as in the distance Alistair and Zevran were taking turns plunging their cocks into Solona’s tight, wet hole.

She had thought about approaching. She had even craved it. And yet...her stubbornness ran deep, and she doubted that they would welcome her. Who would want a witch of the wilds at such a raucous party, anyway? Alistair had been quite clear that he considered her a bit of a killjoy. Still, her temptations were building more and more by the moment, and she had just nearly found the strength to stand and approach their orgy when a sudden noise from behind interrupted her thought.

“What does it think it's doing?!” The familiar voice of the golem Shale spoke up, stepping out from the brush and glaring at the witch sitting on the floor. “It’s getting its...juices...all over the place! IT IS GOING TO ATTRACT BIRDS.”

“I...s...shut up, golem!” Morrigan hissed in a low voice, irritation rising within her. Not merely for the sake of getting caught, but for the fact that her peak had been interrupted. She pulled her fingers out of her pussy with a swift pop, and quickly worked to cover herself up as she glared at Shale. “The Wardens are having...a bit of fun. I was merely observing.”

“A bit of fun, eh?” Shale blinked curiously, and with surprisingly quiet footsteps it approached to take a peek through the bushes. While Morrigan pouted nearby Shale took a long glimpse of the images in the distance, watching the four fuck themselves into exhaustion. At that moment the boys had switched off, taking turns pistoning out of Leliana’s mouth while Solona laid underneath, collecting the drops of spit with her own eager mouth. Shale gave a disgusted noise at it all, grumbling from deep within its throat as it turned away. “How repulsive. Disgusting meat things getting their...oils all over. I will remember not to let any of them touch me for the foreseeable future.”

“Fine! Don’t. Just go away!” Morrigan hissed again, and glowered intensely at the golem. “Leave me to observe!”

“Hmph. Very well, if that is what it wishes.” Shale merely chimed up, and began to casually stomp away in the opposite direction. It paused a few paces before disappearing into the brush again, looking over its shoulder and offering in a simple, deadpan voice. “If it is considering joining them, do not bother. I doubt they would be interested in something so lacking appealing qualities.”

Morrigan’s icy glare was enough to encourage even Shale to leave, though the golem seemed quite amused with itself as it did so. Finally the witch was left lurking in the shadows again, watching from the distance and feeling her arousal bubble once more.

“...fucking golem.” She murmured to herself, and allowed her hand to tease back between her thighs once more. Though she was loathe to admit it, Shale was likely right, and watching from a distance while fingering herself was as much as she could hope for.

And from the looks of it, she’d get to do so for a while, for the friends in the center of camp were showing no signs of stopping.

After all, they had earned it.

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please consider [following me on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) for more lewd enjoyment.


	4. A Bard's Silver Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Solona spend some alone time together. But then...is a mage that has brushed the Fade ever truly alone...?

Grace and Guile  
Chapter Four: A Bard’s Silver Tongue  
-By Drace Domino

Sometimes it was nice to put things in someone else’s hands. After all that their adventuring party had done to help the people of Redcliffe, it was...immensely satisfying to simply send a messenger to the nearby Circle and request they send assistance. The most critical tasks had been attended to, and all that was really left was the fact that the little lord of the castle, Connor, had been inhabited by a demon.

So the little brat was possessed. Solona had a hard time feeling particularly bad, considering all the problems he and his family had caused. When the subject of Connor’s fate had come up she was rather eager to pass it off to the Circle, demand that she and her friends be supplied with quarters for the evening, and wish them the best of luck with that. Perhaps it was Zevran’s influence on her attributing to her more passive way of handling the situation, but after all that they had been through it was a break they deserved. Who needed the moral dilemma of deciding a child’s fate on the day after she almost died at the claws of a swarm of undead?

“To hell with the brat.” Shale had blurted out at the time, and Solona had swiftly agreed.

It was hours later at the other end of Redcliffe Castle that their group had been supplied with a place to stay for the evening; lavish rooms in the guest quarters meant for holding the most important of nobles. For the time being that meant the unique gang of heroes that had strolled into Redcliffe and saved literally fucking everybody, and the group had all split off to go about their own ways of relaxing. Morrigan was swift to retire to her own private room while Zevran and Alistair claimed the one nearest the mess hall, and Shale simply stood in the middle of the hall throughout the entire night with the sole intention of frightening any servants or maids that came through. It allowed Leliana and Solona to enjoy a room all to themselves, and it was within the peace and quiet of the finest guestroom in the castle that they enjoyed themselves now.

After a long and necessary bath it felt good to let her naked body sink into the soft embrace of a comfortable bed, and Solona sighed with an endlessly content tone as she felt the comfort surround her. The room was lit by the distant fireplace but nowhere else was there a trace of light, ensuring that everything from one corner to the next was basked in a gentle flickering that was soothing, romantic, and calm. Complete with a warm air filling the room and the pleasant smell of freshly-cleaned linen, it was a glorious reward to enjoy indeed. In the morning she knew there’d be more hassles to deal with, more problems and people that needed saving, but for now? For now she would delight in simply laying back on the bed completely exposed and bare...and completely underneath the attentions of a certain former bard.

“How comfortable you’re getting with me these days, hmm?” Leliana giggled a bit from her spot on the bed, kneeling beside Solona’s laying form. She allowed a hand to drift down to tease her digits across the mage’s belly, sending shivers and goosebumps across her in a blissful fashion. Like Solona herself the bard was stripped down to nothing, and just like the mage she was still glowing with the warmth of a recent bath. The two women had remained rather chaste throughout their shared bath, but it had always been under the thin veil of a promise that they would find themselves much, much more intimate once the sweat and the dirt had been washed away. Now, fully surrounded by the lavish comforts of a victory well earned, those intimacies could finally make their way to the surface. “I’m pleased you don’t feel the need to lurk in the bushes and spy on me anymore, Solona.”

“S-Spy on you?!” Solona nearly rose up from her comfort, bringing herself forward with her elbows pushing into the mattress. Her brow bent inward with instant concern, a worried look pressed across her features. Memories of watching a masturbating Leliana weeks ago flooded into her mind, as well as the tiny surge of guilt over what she had done. “I...I didn’t...I mean I’m sorry I…” Thankfully, Leliana’s delightful laugh was enough to quell her concerns, and it came complete with the sight of the bard drawing near. She brought herself in close enough to press a simple, precious kiss to the other woman’s brow, and her hands moved up to hold onto Solona’s shoulders in an attempt to ease her back down.

“It’s okay, lovely, why do you think I was putting on such a show to begin with?” She chuckled fondly, and once Solona was laying back again she started to drift ahead. A long Orlesian leg lifted so she could straddle Solona’s waist, and with a smooth movement the sultry redhead eased herself down entirely. Soon their breasts were pressed together and their trim bellies joined in a shared touch, just as Leliana’s dark copper hair fell to make a veil around Solona’s cheeks. There the bard smiled, and with the affection of Solona’s flesh pressing along nearly every inch of her, offered a sweet and doting whisper. “All that’s important to me is that you’re happy, Solona. You are, yes?”

The answer that Solona offered was physical rather than verbal, with the young mage sweeping up from the bed and leaning in against her partner. Her arms drew tight around Leliana’s figure as she pressed a warm kiss against her lips, their mouths opening as tongues began to weave together. It was the only answer she could think of to offer, the only one that did justice to the question. Happiness was something that was in short supply these days, but somehow she had managed to find it through all of the chaos and the bloodshed. With the Blight in full swing and death and danger around every turn, it was a minor miracle that she had discovered it. Yet there it was, pressed against her clean and naked form and slowly entwining legs, arms, and tongues within her own. A rush of warmth ran through Solona’s chest as she drew in a long and savory breath, appreciating what she had in that sweet moment. It was a stark contrast from the berserk passion of the previous evening, when the two of them joined Zevran and Alistair in a cathartic experience that left all of them sore and exhausted. That evening wasn’t for the enjoyment of the boys or even to relieve their stress, it was instead reserved for the building romance between two young women that desperately needed it. A tiny mage that had been afraid of her own shadow before being thrust into greatness, and an Orlesian bard that had never formed a true attachment until she was pushed against the other woman now caressing her.

It was a bond that both women appreciated, and further explored as the evening went on. Naked bodies twisted and rolled within the sheets of their lavish accommodations, and soon Leliana found herself on top of Solona with her modest bust pressed to her lover’s chest. Only once she had a moment of control did she allowed her lips to peel off of the other woman’s, and she teased the mage with delicate fingers creeping down the other’s waist to leave shivers and goosebumps across her flesh. With a coy smile pressed to Leliana’s features the bard finally spoke up, her voice carrying a certain hint of teasing desire while she still let Solona’s taste linger on her tongue.

“I will take that as a yes.” She finally murmured contently, and squeezed yet another kiss down at the corner of Solona’s lips. “I’m pleased to hear it, love. Now...if you wouldn’t mind resting back and letting me take care of my dear Gray Warden…?”

There was a time when Solona would’ve been confused by such a request, not sure exactly what it meant. That time had long since passed; however, and now the mage rested back with her arms lifting above her head and a satisfied smile spreading over her features. She allowed her naked body to stretch out fully exposed as Leliana started to work, kissing a line down her throat to her shoulders, and then further beyond. Fingers teased over Solona’s bare breasts and sensitive nipples, nipped at the divot in her trim belly, and finally found their way to tease the insides of her thighs. With legs already spreading Solona felt a rushing sigh of delight escape from her throat, and she let her eyes close as her body rocked slowly forward. The evening in the Fade...the foursome with Zevran and Alistair...not even those moments could compare with the sensuality she felt in that moment. Free to rest back and enjoy Leliana’s affections, quaint and content with just the two of them.

“I...I love you, Leliana, s...so...much…” It was a sweet whisper offered up into the dim light of their bedroom, and it was received with the appreciative giggle of a happy redhead. The kiss that followed was just underneath Solona’s belly button, and it came complete with the dusting of dark copper locks teasing across her belly.

“Love is a tricky thing to say, dear Gray Warden…” Leliana cooed, just as her fingertips finally found the moist, tender space between Solona’s legs. Already teasing her folds apart, the bard looked up to her lover and gave her a tiny wink that was deep with her natural sultry style. “Let me show you my response, hmm?”

To the bard, the word was often bandied about carelessly and without any true meaning by the nobles of Orlais. It was a worthless thing in her old life, something that was often confused with lust and desire and packaged in a more expensive box than it was worth. With this tender mage; however, there was no doubting her intention nor her feelings. Similarly, there was no doubting the rush that filled Leliana herself. Marjolaine would’ve had a fine time mocking her if she knew what simple emotions had captivated her pupil, but then...Marjolaine had never truly been considerate of the girl’s feelings, or even her well-being. The redhead would do anything for that silly little mage shivering under her touch...yet Solona would never ask anything more than was fair to give.

It was with a smile that the bard’s mouth found Solona’s slit, lips parting and moving to accommodate her flavor. Leliana’s eyes closed and she took a long, savoring taste of Solona’s sex in the dwindling hours of the night, letting her tongue drift forward to caress up and down in a few savory strikes. The sounds of joy and gasping excitement from the other woman was enough to encourage her forward, and a tiny giggle from Leliana’s throat sent a vibration of shivering joy through the other’s slit. Soon those tiny licks became more intimate and complex, and before long Leliana’s mouth had secured its space over Solona’s hood to draw in deep drinking tastes of her excitement. Fingers pierced the girl’s sensitive slit, rocking back and forth and testing against squeezing, tight embraces, and as the nectar glided out from Solona’s nethers it found a way to slicken across Leliana’s palm. It was hardly the first sweet young woman that Leliana had made melt against her mouth and fingers, but it was definitely the most important one.

Cast in flickering dim light by the distance fireplace, Leliana serviced her dear Solona deeply and with absolute dedication. The sounds of gasping, writhing pleasure were enough to carry her forward, and she used her mouth in great effort to help reward Solona for all she had done. For the struggles she had endured, for the trials they had faced together, and for the leadership that Solona had offered their group. The Maker had sent Leliana a vision directing her to follow the mage, but perhaps even he didn’t realize just how deeply the redhead would choose to serve. Some things, after all, were left to the free will of man, and sometimes they made the right choices. Leliana’s heart was rapidly beating with those thoughts of assured and profound faith and romance as she serviced her delicious partner, licking in faster strikes of her tongue and pursing her lips with an even greater intensity. While Solona writhed and wriggled underneath her affections the sound of the mage’s excitement filled more and more of the room, and before too long Leliana could tell that her precious lover’s moment was racing towards her. The first of what would naturally be many between the two of them that night; she had already learned by now that the girl’s modest and humble nature hid a desire-laced resolve that wasn’t easily quenched.

The sound of pleasure filling the room between them was nothing short of music to Leliana, a reminder of all the good that she could do for the woman that had stolen her heart. Each gasp and each squeal, each shuddering breath and each hurried whimper that accompanied a tightening of Solona’s slit was an absolute treasure to her. Just as Leliana had sung her song for Solona in camp so many weeks ago, Solona now sang for her using little more than the noises of her climax. A rushing flavor of sweet nectar greeted Leliana’s lips and coated across her fingers and palm, and her lips and tongue were met with a dense taste that she could appreciate throughout the evening. The scent of her lover was marked across her cheeks and her bare throat and shoulders by the arrival of a sudden squirt, and through it all her cheeks were lightly buffeted back and forth by the shivering sensations of a pair of twitching inner thighs. While Solona thrashed from the throes of her climax Leliana merely giggled and continued, licking slow and sweet to help ease her lover down from her peak. Soon she was taking great care of those sensitive folds to not push the girl’s body too fast too soon, and when it had all subsided the once-clean Solona was now laying there with a glistening layer of sweat across her slender figure and the smell of her squirt carrying across her body. Still, she was smiling enormously, far more than any other woman would under the weight of such grand responsibilities. The tongue of a bard always had a way of making one forget about the darker corners of their life, after all.

“That...that was…”

“Merely the beginning, love.” Leliana cooed as she drew up from her place, her cheeks marked with a clear glistening nectar and her smile mischievous and hungry. As she drifted close once more her fingers stretched out, walking a line over Solona’s naked belly as she drew closer and closer still. “I’m thinking...one kiss for every life you saved in Redcliffe. Do you think we’ll be done by morning?”

Solona, wearing a tremendous blush across her pretty cheeks, merely swallowed nervously as she invited Leliana back into her arms.

“W...We can sleep late.” She offered in response, and soon greeted the excited, bare bard into her arms where she belonged.

\--

Over the course of the next few hours, the young lovers revelled in each other exactly as they deserved to. Solona wasn’t the only one that had been treated to the wet joy of another’s mouth against her slit, and the mage spent quite a bit of time between Leliana’s thighs ensuring that the bard knew exactly the depths of her affection. It was a sweet change of pace from the previous day; she had certainly enjoyed the taste of Alistair and Zevran’s cum as slurped from the nethers of her lover, but there was still a particular glee in enjoying the bard’s taste without any of the optional icing. For some time the two women enjoyed each other, drifting from intense scissoring to burying their faces in between one another’s laps, to gentle fondling while they kissed in hungry and depraved slurps of each other’s tongue. When they finally finished Solona went to bed underneath Leliana’s embrace and slept quite soundly; drifting off into a peaceful sleep assured that she was surrounded only by the flesh and affection of the woman she loved.

And when she woke up, it still wasn’t morning. Darkness overtook her and she knew instantly that it wasn’t from any natural source; though it was night outside the reason she couldn’t see was thanks to a silk scarf that had been tied around her eyes to effectively blindfold her. The giggle of the nearby bard was enough to tell her that it was all a part of the newest game between them, just as she felt slender fingers slowly pull out of her sticky, well-attended nethers.

“It would seem I woke you up.” The bard cooed softly, and a sucking sound filled the air to suggest that she was busy cleaning off her sticky digits. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep so long as I was teasing you.”

“How could I, Lelian-”

“Tut, tut, tut. I’m not Leliana.” The woman that was so clearly Leliana responded in a chiding tone, and even moved out a hand to press a finger still glistening with nectar against Solona’s lips. The mage simply gasped and took it in against her mouth, working her tongue back and forth to clear it while she listened. “Your Leliana is...a beautiful thing to be sure, and so wonderfully skilled at making you moan. But that isn’t me!”

“Of course it isn’t.” Solona giggled, a smile spreading across her features as she continued to lay back. Exposed and blindfolded, a blush ran over her cheeks and down into her bare chest, showing just how much she enjoyed the play. “So tell me...if you sound like Leliana...and taste like Leliana...but you’re not Leliana...then who are you?”

“Oh, we’ve met.” Came the bard’s response, along with a joyful noise echoing from the back of her throat. “We’ve met quite intimately, in fact. We met in the Fade. My name...is Desire.”

There was a chill that ran through Solona’s spine, shivering the young woman down to her core. Arousal still existed heavily within her and even surged at the mention of Desire’s name; that glorious purple skinned demon that had enthralled them both within the Fade. The good mage within Solona immediately tried to resist whatever game Leliana was playing, pushing up from the bed with her elbows and even reaching for her blindfold. She was quickly held in place by Leliana, yet her voice still carried forth with concern and worry lining her tone.

“L...Leliana, no...this isn’t a game we should play.” She whimpered, nibbling on her bottom lip. “Demons are...demons aren’t something to make light of…”

“Oh, Solona sweetness, don’t worry.” Leliana cooed, and pushed the girl back down to lay flat on the bed. “It’s just a bit of fun...and trust me, you’ll enjoy every minute of it.” With that she leaned in close, her lips pursing as she offered a dangerously tender whisper to the other woman’s ear. Still bathed in darkness and her blindfold, Solona could only shiver and writhe as she heard the other woman’s words echo against her senses. “Do you really fear desire more than you trust me?”

She couldn’t possibly argue with that. A tiny whimper of consent broke from the back of Solona’s throat, and she could immediately feel the hands of the bard moving across her. It had to be the real Leliana...it just had to be. The way she was being touched, the way she was being fondled and teased...it couldn’t be a mere deception. No demon could possibly know the way she savored Leliana’s fingers over her breasts or her slit or her tummy, and no creature of desire could play on emotions that went so much deeper than mere lust. She told herself all the assurances she could to make it so that she was “okay” with the game being played, for she knew deep down it was a dangerous one indeed. She knew Leliana was handling things in the most innocent of fashions, yet still...demons were nothing to be trifled with, even in the throes of an erotic jest.

“W...Well then...Desire…” Solona finally let her voice croak out, though it was clear she was still curiously cautious. Goosebumps lined her flesh, not all entirely from arousal, though she forced her voice to level out after a deep and careful breath. “What do you want from me?”

“What do you think Desire wants?” Leliana asked again, a soft giggle to her throat. More fingers came down to caress the blindfolded mage, starting at the edge of her throat and creeping in a slow, sweeping line down to her bellybutton. There Leliana traced the shape of a heart across the other girl’s tummy, before flattening her palm and moving to tease the beginning of the other woman’s lap. “To hear all about your fantasies, sweet Solona. Every-” Touch. “-last-” Touch. “-one of them.”

Solona merely whimpered, and gave another nervous swallow. The game Leliana was playing was tricky, but damned if the bard didn’t know exactly how to play it. It was just the sort of thing that Desire would’ve done; forcing a mortal to confess their deepest and darkest passions underneath the promise of unreasonable pleasure. There was nothing stopping Solona from stripping off her blindfold and making sure that it was definitely Leliana and that she wasn’t truly in the fade, and yet...she found herself unwilling to move. It didn’t particularly bode well for the mage’s ability to resist the pull of demons that she had no desire to do anything but lay there in wet arousal, but yet she found herself dwelling on the excitement rushing through her. Every inch of flesh alive with an immense pleasure, every spot of her body ready to burst in delight at the faintest whisper of contact. For a moment she didn’t even care if it really was Desire...just so long as someone would touch her, just so long as someone would help quell the fire burning within.

“You seem excited.” Leliana cooed, again using her fake persona of Desire. Slowly she spread the mage’s thighs and allowed her fingers to flex out, preparing to punish or reward depending on what she was told. “Let’s not wait any longer, then. Tell me, Solona dearest...if I say the word ‘cum,’ what fantasies do you think of?”

“...Maker’s breath.” Solona simply gave a pathetic whimper, her entire body tensing up. It was going to be a long, wet session of sin.

 

Cum. What fantasies did she think of when that word hit her senses? What images immediately came to mind? The most prevalent were the moments from the night before, when she had hungrily, even greedily slurped up the flavor of Alistair and Zevran from Leliana’s folds. She had shared it with the bard amidst a sticky kiss, licked it from the inside of Zevran’s thighs, and had even let both men fire as much as they wanted inside of her. The feel of it across her skin, the warmth and the wetness and the unique scent...she had loved all of it. There had been moments where she was sure she never would’ve been able to get enough of it, and it was that thought that occupied her mind when Leliana spoke up and asked her. Still, she was a resistant one against the temptations of demons...even bards pretending to be demons, and because of that Solona voiced her response with a note of bravery.

“I...have no strong feelings about it.” She falsely confessed, and her punishment came sweet. A pair of pinches; each with Leliana’s delicate fingers and delivered at the insides of her thighs. Immediately she yelped in shock and twitched from the sensation, lifting up off of the bed in the midst of a sudden shiver of aroused pain. The pinches were just enough to send those shockwaves through her and leave a stinging sensation after, and they came complete with the sound of a giggling Leliana allowing her melodic voice to carry through the room.

“Oh, dear Solona, surely you know I’ll punish you when you fib!” She giggled. “After all, you’re supposed to be making an honest woman of me--I mean, you’re supposed to be making an honest woman of Leliana! Certainly I, Desire, should be able to draw honesty from you!”

“Mrrm…” The tiny murmur that came from Solona was adorably pathetic in all the most enticing ways, and it left Leliana giggling further. The tip of a delicate Orlesian finger was all it took to finally coax the truth from her, teasing back and forth across her hood with the promise of more sweet, sweet sensation to come. With her hips already rising up to earn more of that contact, Solona’s voice quivered out with a tiny and almost ashamed little voice. “I...I love it. I love...cum.”

“Oh? And just what is it about it that you love, dear?” The cooing voice of Leliana continued, still carrying the fiction of Desire’s identity. “I promise the more honest you are...the more you’ll enjoy yourself.”

It was then, at the coaxing fingers of Leliana working across the mage’s body, that the young woman’s deepest secrets became completely unravelled. She had been an innocent girl when she left the Circle Tower so many months ago, before her joining and before even meeting Leliana. Ever since the bard had entered her life; however, her mind had spun with the sort of lewd ideas that she never would’ve found herself taken in by. She could sit and point her finger at the Desire demon in the Fade all day, blame her for the wicked thoughts that had occupied her, but in reality they had all nestled deep inside of her long ago. Thoughts that had begun to nestle inside of her the second she gained her freedom, and the second she learned that there was more to life than study and books. As a Gray Warden she was destined to die, either in the midst of combat or the slow death caused by the joining itself. She could flame out in battle against the Blight, or ebb and fade in the Deep Roads.

And if that was her fate...she was no longer going to deny herself the sweetest pleasures of the flesh.

“...I loved being filled with it. And drinking it from you--I mean, drinking it from Leliana’s p...pussy…” She shivered at the words, but also from the affectionate contact offered to her slit at the tip of the bard’s fingers. Her hips rose and arched into that tender touch, and she gasped again as excitement overtook her. “The way it squished in between our tongues, the...the taste of it...the feel of it on my face…”

“My, my, dear Solona…” Leliana continued, her brow lifting and a mischievous look crossing her face. “I bet you have so many naughty, naughty things to confess.” The tiny whimper that escaped the back of the mage’s throat was proof of that, and the teasing continued. Leliana, playing in her current role wasn’t about to let the girl off the hook so easily. After the admission of her fondness for cum the bard pushed her even deeper, forcing her to confess to sin after sin, to fantasy after fantasy, and when she spoke with an honest quiver in her force she was properly rewarded.

“I...I didn’t enjoy being...being naked with Alistair and Zevran…” A lie. A punishable lie, at that! Twisted nipples were the punishment, until the confession blurted from her throat. “Ahhh..! I...I loved it! When they filled my mouth, and my pussy at the same time, I...I felt so good!”

“I never...never thought about Morrigan like that.” More lies! This time the punishment came in the form of fingernails drawing a long line down the center of her belly, leaving white scratch marks that made her writhe and twitch. She almost resisted them until the nails teased along her waist, at which point the truth poured forward. “I touched myself to her…! S...Several times! Before I met Leliana. Morrigan...s-scares me, and that...gets me so excited…”

Soft giggling and a pleasant smile across the bard’s face followed, and the teasing and coaxing continued. The clever bard used that evening not only as a way to delight and pleasure her lover, but to coax from her the deepest and most wicked confessions she could muster. Of Solona’s deepest desires, of her darkest passions and naughtiest secrets. Secrets that Leliana would keep close and nestle to her breast, secrets she would reserve for another evening when Solona needed to be properly treated. She could make a great deal of the girl’s fantasies become a reality, but where was the rush? Sometimes, holding onto a fantasy a little longer before realizing it could make it all the sweeter.

And on Solona’s end, she was treated to immense joy for her confessions. Shivers and gasps, goosebumps and aching muscles that tensed in desire, they were all part of her evening while Leliana continued to tease her. There were flickering moments when it felt like there were more hands touching her than there really were; how could Leliana caress her in so many places at once?! So wrapped she was in the cloudy haze of lust and glee she didn’t have time to think on it, instead merely letting loose and finding her orgasm with a crashing and sudden heat. Screaming. Squirting. Sweat. Her body writhed and her hips lifted from the mattress as she found her violent climax, sending an arc of her nectar in a careening wave from the edge of the bed to the embrace of Leliana’s chest. The bard giggled and collected her reward in a sudden shower, her gift for teasing Solona so well and keeping her at the apex of glee. It was an intense moment that left the bard sticky and wet, but thoroughly happy as she moved her hands down to claim Solona’s blindfold. After pulling it free she melted into her lover’s embrace, finding her lips and kissing her deep and hungry without a single word of explanation.

The fiction of Desire’s presence was gone, but as the two women kissed Solona couldn’t help but still feel as if she was somewhere. Perhaps not close, perhaps not even on the same realm of existence...but somewhere, and likely occupying her thoughts with the mage and the bard naked within the sheets.

For she was learning, through flesh and sweat and excitement, that Desire was a complicated thing indeed. Complicated...but almost unspeakably rewarding.

End of Chapter 4.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There's plenty more to come!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr for more!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
